


Mother Karen

by Mimirou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, May is always worried, Peter is fed up, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimirou/pseuds/Mimirou
Summary: Something seems off with Karen today.





	Mother Karen

Peter checked his surroundings, making sure no one was around to watch him slip into his Spiderman suit. Finding it safe, he stripped and pulled on the tight spandex. The HUD beeped on, and there was a beat of silence before Karen’s familiar voice greeted him.

“Hello, Peter. How was school?”

“It was good. Aced my chemistry test.” He climbed the side of the building next to him to get a better look at what was going on around him. “Anything interesting going on today?”

“Good job on the test, Peter. There’s a mugging happening three blocks away. Two against one. One has a knife. Be careful.” Karen’s voice sounded slightly worried.

Peter started swinging over to the alleyway where the mugging was taking place. “I’ll be fine, Karen. Not the first time I’ve stopped armed muggers.”

Karen hummed in concern. That was weird. She had never done that before. Maybe Mr. Stark had upgraded her the last time he worked on the suit?

Peter landed in the mouth of the alley. “Hey! Two against one is fair. Mind if I join?”

“This doesn’t concern you, bug boy! Get out of here.” The guy with the knife slashed at Peter, trying to get him to leave.

Peter dodge the knife and shot a web at his hands to keep him from repeating the action. “Spiders are arachnids, not insects.”

“Peter, now’s not the time to be making witty comebacks.”

Peter halted for a moment, confused at Karen’s concern. It was just long enough for the second mugger to get a punch in to his stomach. Peter grunted in pain and then sent a web to the guy’s legs, pulling him down so he slammed hard on the ground. He webbed both muggers up and left a note for the police.

“Karen, notify the police about these guys.” He swung up to the top of the building.

“The police are on their way. I suggest you take a break to get your breath back after that punch.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “That punch was nothing, Karen. I’m fine. I’ve had worse. Why are you being weird today?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Peter.”

“Nevermind...”

\------------------

After stopping a “grand theft bike” and helping an old woman cross the street, with a few odd comments from Karen here and there, Peter sat atop a tall apartment building, eating a sandwich he had bought after Karen had insisted he eat something.

“Seriously, Karen, what is with you today?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Peter.”

Peter swallowed his bite, choking a little because he didn’t chew it completely. Karen admonished him and Peter groaned.

“I don’t like this new programming Mr. Stark did. You’re acting too much like my mother. It’s weird. You’re supposed to just be helping me.” He wished so hard that Karen actually had a face so he could glare at her. As it was, he was just kind of glaring at a bird across the street.

“Mr. Stark programmed me to look out for you, which is precisely what I’m doing. I didn’t think you needed to be reminded to chew your food all the way, though.”

Peter coughed in embarrassment. “If you weren’t being so weird, I wouldn’t have choked. How do I reprogram you back to how you were?”

“Reprogramming me is off-limits. Mr. Stark would not be happy if you hacked me again.”

Groaning, Peter fell back to lay on the roof, his feet still hanging off the side. “This is just great. First Mr. Stark starts getting weirdly protective and now he reprograms you to do the same. I’m not a child!”

“You’re fifteen, Peter. You are a child.”

“Kill me now...”

“I can’t do that, Peter.”

Peter ignored her in favor of sitting back up and scanning the neighborhood around him for trouble. Not seeing anything, he sighed. Tonight was boring, crime-wise. Guess the criminals of New York had better things to do tonight.

“Peter, don’t you have homework to do? It is almost your curfew. You should go back home.”

“Yes, mother,” Peter replied, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Since there wasn’t anything for him to do out here at the moment, he swung back to the alley where he left his clothes and backpack. He changed and ran home, barely making it before curfew. May was still up, and she turned from her spot on the couch to pointedly look at Peter.  
  
“I’m not late!”

“You were cutting it close, though.”

“Sorry. Karen was being weird and motherly and I almost lost track of time.”

May laughed. “I didn’t think Tony was serious about that.”

“What?”

“I talked to him a few weeks ago about how I was worried about you when you were Spiderman and he said he would upgrade your AI to look out for you more.”

“This was your fault?!” Peter gaped at his aunt. He couldn’t believe it. She was the reason he basically had Karen mother-henning him all day? He groaned. Why was this his life? He glared lightly at her and trudged over to his room, May’s laughter following him the whole time.


End file.
